


A Weapon is Called

by MecaniChick



Category: Green Rider Series - Kristen Britain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MecaniChick/pseuds/MecaniChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when our favorite Weapon answers the Rider's Call and Mornhavon comes back early? Let's find out. Set after High King's Tomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Called

Chapter 1: Called  
________________________________________  
DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these characters; they are products of the great Kristen Britain and her amazing plot bunnies. This takes place after the High King's Tomb. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, you have been warned.  
-Write on,  
MoonHawkD'Alene  
________________________________________  
Fastion strode through the gardens in search of Karigan, urgently needing to speak to her. He had looked in the Rider wing, the training field, even stopped by the stables to make sure she was still at the castle, but he was only greeted by Condor and Hep.

Stepping out of the stables Fastion paused and searched the area for any Rider; he needed to find Karigan before he reported for duty. He noticed a Rider coming toward the stables, oblivious to the Weapon. He thought that he had finally found Karigan but as the Rider drew closer, Fastion noticed burn marks on the right side of the Rider's face.

He knew of only one Rider that had been seriously, Chief Rider Lieutenant Mara Brennyn. He walked up to her, surprise registering on her face as the Weapon detached from the shadows.

"Rider Brennyn, would you happen to know where I could find Rider Sir G'ladheon?"Fastion asked, hopeful that someone had seen his ghost of a sister.

"I don't know, Fastion." She replied, wearily running a hand through her hair, "I sent a Green Foot runner to deliver some letters to her that came in through a merchant's caravan."

At the mention of letters, Fastion remembered that she liked to go to the gardens to be alone and think, especially after receiving a letter from home. He thanked Mara, and headed for the gardens.

Now, as he searched the gardens, he couldn't help but understand his sister's choice of sanctuary. The flowers were beginning to peek through the brown earth, the trees were growing a new coat of leaves, and birds were chirping as they chased each other through the air. Fastion spotted her sitting crossed-legged on a stone bench by King Jonaeus' Spring; reading a letter, no doubt from her father in Corsa.

Karigan looked up from her letter upon hearing the light crunch of gravel. She was surprised when she read the anxiety in her friends face as he approached her. She wondered what had happened that could cause the Weapon's emotions to come to the fore. Karigan's first thought was that something had happened to the King, but Fastion body language and gait didn’t convey any sign that there had been an attack.

"May I speak with you little sister?" Fastion asked, coming to stand beside the bench she was seated on.  
Karigan smirked at being called 'little', Fastion being only a few years older than herself.

"Of course big brother," Karigan dropped her feet to the ground to make room for him. “Have a seat.”

"Is something wrong?" she prompted, after a few moments of silence.

"I don’t quite know."

"What do you mean?"

"What made you come back to Sacor City and become a Green Rider?" he asked abruptly.

Karigan paused, taken aback by the change in topic, "I was Called, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Everywhere I went, I was haunted by the sound of hoof beats. I tried to get rid of my brooch, thinking that if I got rid of it, the Call would stop plaguing me; but I would always find myself wearing it at the end of the day. My dreams were the most persuasive, I was haunted every night with a need to be riding out on the open road. Finally, one night, the Call crashed over me like a tidal wave. I had to answer."

"Which explains why you came halfway to Sacor City in your nightgown." Fastion added, a small grin spreading across his face.

"I only got as far as Darden." Karigan replied, a blush creeping up her neck.

"That's only two towns over." He retorted

"Anyway, once the Call loosened its hold on me, I went back home, and explained things to my father. After that, I came back to Sacor City; the rest you know. Why are you asking me about being a Rider, brother."

"Because," he paused, looking vulnerable, "everything you described has happened to me. And I have no idea what to do. Ever since we showed Captain Mapstone the chest of Rider artifacts last summer, I have been plagued by the sound of hoof beats. Every waking moment is spent resisting the impulse to saddle my horse and ride. I can hardly concentrate on protecting the King with this fire burning inside me. I have tried to suppress it, but I can't without risking my sanity. Please help me."  
Karigan was shocked, she had never heard of a Weapon being called into the messenger service. But she was happy that he had come to her about this.

"Well," Karigan stood up, pulling Fastion with her, "let's pay a visit to our dear captain and see what we can do about getting you a brooch."

She started walking toward officer quarters when Fastion grabbed her arm, changing her course to the direction of the throne room. "The Captain is currently attending the King during today's public audiences." Fastion stated, releasing her arm as she fell into step beside him.  
________________________________________  
The clock tolled out seven hour as Karigan and Fastion hurried to get to the audience chamber before the captain and the king left. When they reached the doors to the throne room, it was empty save a few soldiers. And Cummings, the King's personal secretary, who looked to be retiring for the night.

"Cummings?" Karigan called

"How can I be of assistance Rider Sir G'ladheon?" he asked, inclining his head in respect of her station.  
Karigan winced at the new title, still not use to it yet.

"Do you know where Captain Mapstone and the King can be found?" she questioned.  
Cummings paused a moment, stroking his chin in thought.

"I believe that they are dining in his study."

"Thank you." She gave a curt nod, striding back through the doors, Fastion leading the way.

They arrived at the King's study quickly, thanks to Fastion's thorough knowledge of the older passageways in the castle. Gwen and Tristan stood guard outside the King's study when they arrived; Gwen nodded to her sister and brother, knocking on the door for them. Karigan thanked her as she and Fastion waited to be invited into the room. When a deep voice called for them to enter, they both gave Gwen and Tristan a nod and entered the King’s study.

Zachary and the Captain were in deep discussion about something serious, their meal half eaten and forgotten before them. But as soon as Karigan and Fastion stepped foot into the room, Zachary's attention was completely on his Rider, who was the happiest he had ever seen her.

He wondered what had happened that would make his beloved display so much emotion. Both Rider and Weapon bowed to the king, but the Rider's eyes were focused on her captain.

"Kar-Rider G'ladheon, what brings you here?" Zachary didn't care why she was here, he was just happy to see her. They hadn't spoken since the day she had been knighted and he longed to hear her voice again; no matter what she was saying.

"Fastion needs to speak with the captain." Here she paused, her grin breaking out again. Zachary was overcome with an urge to smother that smile with a kiss, instead he motioned for to continue. "And since you are here as well, Majesty, I don't see the point in you not being privy to the conversation, since it will affect you as well."  
Karigan took half a step back, giving her brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Zachary didn't miss the action, and a spark of jealousy flared with in him until he reminded himself that they saw each other as siblings, nothing more.

"Captain Mapstone," Fastion began, "ever since we showed you the chest of Rider artifacts last summer, ever since you blew the First Rider's horn, I have been plagued by the sound of hoof beats. I can hardly concentrate on protecting the King with this fire burning in me. I have tried to suppress it, but I cannot without risking my sanity. How my sister withstood it for two years I cannot begin to imagine" The Weapon went down on one knee before his King, "I offer my services to my King and country as a Green Rider."

Karigan smiled so hard that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Captain Mapstone and Zachary were speechless; neither of them could remember the last time a Weapon had heard the call.

Captain Mapstone was elated that she would have yet another Rider. Zachary was both happy and sad; happy at the reaction this news brought to the woman he loved but sad because he was going to lose a valued friend.

"I accept." The king replied, placing a hand on his newest Rider’s shoulder. “Rise a Green Rider and be welcome to my Messenger Corps.”

"Well, let's go pick out a brooch. Then it's off to the Quartermaster's to get you outfitted in a uniform." Captain Mapstone stood, heading for the door trying to stop a smile from forming on her face. "You'll need to pick out a room in the Rider Wing. Then we have to talk to Colin Dovekey about your transfer. He won't be too happy about this,” she paused, a grin breaking out on her face, “But I am."


	2. First Ride

Chapter 2: First Ride   
________________________________________  
Since KB hasn't told us Fastion's last name, I have given him one, due to the fact the Riders are called by their last names. So, without further ado, chapter 2.  
Write on,  
MoonHawkD'Alena  
________________________________________  
"I look like a green giant." Fastion complained, tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his new green uniform. He was sitting in the Rider common room conversing with the senior Rider's while the new recruits were training with Arms Master Gresia.

"If anyone resembles a giant, it would be Garth," Tegan countered, a mischievous glint her eye, “you, dear Fastion, remind me of a tall pine."

"Hey," Garth spoke up, false indignation in his voice, "what's wrong with being a green giant?"

Karigan chuckled as Fastion struggled to come up with a reply, not realizing that Tegan was joking. "Nothing Ri-Garth, I'm sure Tegan meant no disrespect."

"Well Fastion, you better get used to the color," Karigan interjected, "Because speaking from experience, you'll soon find your wardrobe dominated by it."  
"I don't doubt it," He replied, "It just feels odd to be in any other color than black."

"Now you know how I felt when the Weapons dressed me in their uniform. Only this wardrobe change is permanent." She teased, not realizing the gravity of the words until after they had left her mouth.

The room fell silent at the mention of the events that happened a mere two months earlier. Aside from the king, his advisors, and the Weapons, no one knew what really happened down in the tombs. To the Riders knowledge, there were intruders in the tombs and Karigan had been the one to bring the news of the intruder's plans and help stop them. Naturally, they had heard the rumors of Karigan emerging from the tombs in a Weapons uniform, but no one knew the reason.

Tegan broke the silence with a small cough, and continued as though Karigan hadn't spoken. "So Fastion, when are you being sworn in as a Rider? I'm planning on ordering a few kegs of ale from the Cock and Hen to welcome you into the family."

Leave it to Tegan to lighten the mood with plans for a party, Karigan thought.

"I honestly don't know." Fastion let out a sigh, fingering his brooch, "Captain Mapstone and Master Dovekey are arguing over me like a piece of rare meat. The captain says that I've been Called and cannot serve as a Weapon any longer while Master Dovekey says that I took oaths when I became a Weapon that cannot be easily broken. I feel torn in two opposite directions. I don't want to abandon my duties as a Weapon but I also need to start fulfilling my duties as a Rider."

"Well, I'm sure that they'll find a solution. I mean, she found a way with Ben and Master Mender Destarion, so there is hope for you yet." Karigan assured her friend with a pat on the shoulder, as she stood up from her chair. "But in the meantime, I'm off to the stables to take Condor out for much needed exercise. I've been neglecting him due to the unholy amount of paperwork I have been buried in. But I have given myself today as a break from any form of paperwork."

The clock sounded out eight hour, and all the Rider's assembled let out a collective groan and headed off to get various chores done before breakfast and the few who had to go on message errands clamored for Tegan's attention, wanting to know how to pack for their trips.  
________________________________________  
Karigan waved good-bye to Erin, wishing her a safe and swift journey to the eastern provinces. She turned back to the stables, where Condor was tacked and ready to go for a ride. She let out a little chuckle when she saw that he had started pacing, straining at the ends of his tether.

"Alright my friend," she told him as she quickly unknotted his tether, "Let's go."

Condor bobbed his head in agreement as Karigan swung into the saddle and clicked him into a walk. She rode to the west castle grounds, which were wide and open, ideal for exercising horses. She would have liked to go into the country but she wasn't allowed to leave castle grounds; so she would have to settle for this. There was nobody in sight, the area was all hers. The ride over here had warmed Condor up, and she squeezed him into a canter. After a few large circles, she let him run. All her cares melted away and she knew only the fresh spring wind against her face and the sound of hoof beats.  
________________________________________  
She had only been riding for half a bell when a Green Foot runner caught her attention and waved her over. She barely restrained a sigh and reined Condor in and turned him towards the runner. When she got to him, Karigan recognized the look on his face. It was the same one she had been receiving from the newer Riders who had heard of her "adventures".

"Rider Sir G'ladheon?" the boy asked, his voice carrying the adoration he felt.

"Yes, do you have a message for me?" She replied, dismounting Condor. She thought his name was Avery.

"Yes ma'am, the captain asks that you join her and the king in his study."

"Thank you...Avery is it?"

The boy's face lit up at being recognized and he gave an excited nod.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"Please let the captain know I need to return my horse to the stables and will join her as soon as possible." She gave him a smile and sent him on his way; her pockets being a copper lighter.

I wonder what she needs? Karigan wondered as she mounted Condor and turned him toward the stables. Maybe she needs me to do a long distance errand; she thought hopefully, that would give me time to spend with Condor. She smiled at the thought of just her, Condor and the open road, nothing between her and the stars. Maybe she could get some leave time to go visit her family.

Her father had written her with the detailed preparations for the upcoming spring trading season, but near the end he begged her to try and get some leave time and come visit him before he left trading. She missed her family immensely but she didn't look forward to being reprimanded by her aunts about her career choice or her lack of marriage prospects.

Karigan dismounted and led Condor to his stall, taking his tackle off and giving him a quick rub down. Usually she loved taking care of him but she needed to get to the King's study. She asked Hep to see that Condor got cooled down, fed and watered. After he assured her he would, she set off for the Rider wing to pull on her short coat and run a brush through her tangled hair. It would not be good to appear before the king looking disheveled. Satisfied by what she saw in the mirror, she hurried through the castle to the King's study. When she arrived at the study, the Weapon at the door let her in.

"Thank you Travis." she whispered as she slipped into the room.

He nodded in reply, more acknowledgement than most would receive by the King's deadly shadows. When she entered, Karigan was greeted by the sight of her king, captain, and Fastion all seated. Zachary sat behind his usual oak desk, the marble surface gleaming from the combination of sunlight and torchlight. Three simple yet ornate chairs faced the King's desk, two being occupied by Captain Mapstone and Fastion. She bowed to the king.

"You summoned me, sire?"

"Yes, please be seated." He said, motioning to the third chair. She sat down while shooting a questioning look at Fastion, who still looked out of place in Rider green. He just winked at her and smiled.

"Rider G'ladheon," the king started, "in the process of preparing for the eventual return of Mornhavon, we are reaffirming our alliances with our neighboring countries. We have already received word from the Eltians that, at the time of Mornhavon's return, they will stand beside us as they did in the days of the Long War. I would like you to go to Rhovanny and ensure that we have a similar assurances from them. You leave in two days and will be accompanied by Rider Holden for training."  
Karigan nodded in agreement, trying to remember which new face she would be mentoring. Fastion said something but she didn't pay any mind to it, then he poked her ribs to get her attention.

"What?" She asked, rubbing her side where he had poked.

"I said I look forward to having you as a mentor little sister." He repeated, a grin spreading on his face when he saw her jaw drop. He was Rider Holden? She had never known him as anything other than Fastion, but the name fit. She grinned back at him, glad that she could show her friend around her world.

"Do you have any questions, Karigan?" Captain Mapstone asked.

"Only one at this time Captain." She replied, facing her captain. "Why me? Surely the Rhovan's would respond better to a man instead of a woman, given their conservative ways."

Mapstone nodded, "That may be true normally, but seeing as how you're a knight of the realm, they can't really turn you down. Especially if you are mentoring a Black Shield. Also," the captain paused, a smile tugging on the cornor of her face, "I thought you would like to show the Rhovanny court what a woman is capable of."  
Karigan grinned at the captain's comment; thinking about the conservative Rhovan noble's reaction to seeing her in uniform, armed with a saber at her side. She looked at the king who was being uncharacteristically silent. His heart was in his eyes as he gazed at her, the intensity of the emotions she saw there making her blush and look away quickly.

"I am loathed to send one of my best Riders on so simple an errand," the king spoke up, his voice devoid of the emotion Karigan had seen in his eyes. "But know that I trust your judgment, should anything…unexpected happen." Captain Mapstone added her assent.

“I have the treaty here,” Zachary motioned toward a loose stack of papers by his elbow, “the counsel just needs to go over it once more and sign it. I’ll have a Green Foot bring it to you when it is finished.”

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, Exallency, Captain, I need to go prepare for my journey." Karigan stood up and bowed to the king. "Would you care to join me brother?" she asked, tilting her head toward Fastion.

"I would love to sister." He replied, rising to stand next to her. "I’ll need your help in packing my things, because I have no idea what to bring."

Karigan bowed again. "Good day, Majesty."

She exited the study with Fastion in tow, never hearing him answer her farewell.

"Good day, Kari." He said, longing to say more than a simple farewell.


	3. Restless Nights

Chapter 3: Restless Night   
________________________________________  
Ok guys, here it is. Chapter 3! I know most of you (myself included) were hoping on finding out what happens on their trip to Rhovany but I couldn't help but write this little filler chapter for all you Z&K fans. Hope you like it and if anyone has ideas about their Rhovany trip, I'm all ears, reviews.   
Write on,  
MoonHawkD'Alena  
________________________________________  
Zachary walked through the gardens, breathing in the cool night air; he should be asleep, as vigorous as the day had been, but he couldn't even if he wanted to. His thoughts were plagued with questions on why Lauren was sending his Kari to Rhovanny. Ever since his engagement to Lady Estora, Karigan had been sent on an alarming amount of long distance runs. He didn't know if it was by design or mere coincidence, but he intended to put a stop to it. He had vowed the night of Karigan's knighting ceremony that he would protect her, and he couldn't do that if she was all the way in Rhovanny.

Lost in thought, he didn't pay attention to where his feet lead him. He turned a corner and was met by the face of the woman who occupied his thoughts night and day. His heart leaped at the sight of her and he restrained himself from rushing over to her and holding her close. Barely. She looked up, startled, her eyes filled with fear and surprise.

"Hello." Zachary put every ounce of feeling he had for her in that one word. 

For weeks, he had been trying to talk to her alone. But she was either on an errand or couldn't be disturbed, and when she was available, he was either in a meeting, listening to petitioners, or something concerning the upkeep of the kingdom. It was driving him mad not being able to talk with her or even to see her for a period of time. And if, by chance, he did happen to run into her, she would always make an excuse to leave He wouldn't let her run away tonight.

She stood up and gave a stiff bow. "Sire."

"Would you walk with me?" He asked, extending his arm towards her, eagerly hoping she would accept him.

"Of course Majesty." She took his proffered arm and fell into step beside him.

"May I know what has my Rider roaming the gardens in the middle of the night?" Zachary asked, his eyes watching her troubled face.

"It was a simple nightmare, Majesty, nothing for you to concern yourself with. They have been coming every night since I stopped intruders in the tombs."

"If it has you unable to get a decent night's rest, how is that not my concern? Please tell me about it, maybe talking will help." He implored, tightening his grip on her arm in case she tried to run away.

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Ok."

They came to a small alcove with a bench, Karigan sat down on the seat leaving room for the king.

"I'm walking through a forest when a mist creeps through the trees. It gets so thick that I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Then I stumble on what feels like a tree branch; as the mist starts to clear, I see it is not a branch at all but the arm of a dead Scoridian soldier. As the mist parts, the forest has been replaced by a field where a great battle had taken place. More are dead, twisted and sprawled out on the ground; impaled with pikes that jutted at angles above the landscape; their heads cut off, or torsos skewered with swords, arrows, cross bow bolts; horses lay dead along with their masters."

Zachary cringed at the trace of fear that had crept into her voice. If his Kari was afraid, then everyone else should be terrified.

"Among the corpses is the debris of the battle; pennants, lying limp on the ground, broken weapons, shields, helms, bits of gear, shattered cart wheels, and gore smeared across the ground. I walk forward, pulled by some unknown force. Among the uniforms of the dead, I see the provincial colors-the cobalt of Coutre, the blue and gold of D'Yer. Solid black catches my eye as I spot a fallen Weapon. And then I see green, I tried not to look at that body, but I couldn't look away. I see Ty beneath Crane, his eyes open but dull, a wound deep in his gut crawling with maggots. I picked up my pace, not wishing to believe what I saw."

"In some places the bodies were so thick and intertwined that I had to back track and take another route. My gaze was stolen by a banner of silken green with the gold winged horse rising, the ancient banner of the Green Riders woven by Eletian hands, now bloodstained and torn, lying over the body of Captain Mapstone like a shroud. I cry out, not wishing to see anymore, but my eyes are drawn just beyond the captain to a mass of slain warriors in black that had been protecting one man, all cut down by some force greater than themselves. You lay there, in black and silver armor, a trickle of blood flowing from the edge of your mouth into your beard. Your body bristled with arrows."

The fear had come back into her voice with a vengeance, and Zachary now saw why she was so frightened.

"I couldn't save them," Karigan sobbed, "I couldn't save you. After all that I've done, I couldn't even save you."

Zachary's heart broke at seeing her in so much pain. He hesitantly put his arms around her, trying not to scare off his wild spirit but wishing to provide some comfort to her. Karigan buried her head into his shoulder, her fist clutching the front of his shirt as if he was the only thing keeping her in this world.

"It's all right Kari," he crooned, "I'm not dead. You saved me. I'm safe."

He hugged her close to him as she cried, whispering calm assurances to her that everyone was safe, that she hadn't failed them, that he was alive and well.  
A little after the bell tolled two, Karigan had finally cried herself out, feeling like a piece of wrung out laundry. The only comfort she had was the King's embrace.  
"I need to go, Excellency." she said, wiping her nose on her sleeve as she reluctantly pulled away from his embrace.

"Call me by my name, please?" he said, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"I need to go, M-Zachary."

His heart soared at hearing her say his name, just his name, without any title before or after it; making him feel like he was just a man, sitting next to the woman he loved.

When she stood up, he knew she was about to run to her chambers, and he didn't want her to leave, ever.

"Wait a moment, if you please." He caught her hand, examining it, feeling the rough callous on it from years of sword fighting beneath his own calloused hand. He looked up to her face, his eyes capturing hers. "You know my feelings toward you Karigan; how ardently I love you. But I'm on the brink of insanity not knowing if you love me. If you don't return my affections, tell me so now, and I won't mention it any more. But, if you do love me, if you're willing to be my queen, I'm willing to fight for you, I'll break my contract with Lady Estora, I'll take on the lord-governors. As long as I have you, I can do anything."

Karigan's eyes went wide in surprise, not knowing how to respond, but filled with a strong urge to flee. Before she could act on that urge, Zachary stood up and caught her wrist, kissing the back of her hand reverently.

"You don't have to answer me right now, Kari." Zachary said, caressing her cheek. "Think about it on your errand; I expect an answer upon your return. I'll do what I can to ensure that we can be together. Some nobles will be more responsive than others, but I'm sure those in favor can help me sway those who are opposed. And you're numerous friends among the merchant guild will probably influence their decision too. But I will find a way, even if I have to crawl through the five levels hell."  
"I'll write to my father tomorrow and see what he can do." She said as he pulled her into a hug. The bell rang out three hour, startling both of them. They gave a chuckle at being caught unaware and, after bestowing a chaste kiss on her cheek, headed off to their respective wings of the castle, knowing that neither of them would be able to get any sleep before dawn.


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations  
________________________________________  
"You're not bringing that."

Karigan was staring at the trunk Fastion had packed for their message run. It was a large black chest that looked like it belonged to some highborn lady instead of a Black Shield turned Green Rider.

"Why not?" he asked, the hint of a whine in his voice.

"It's way too big.” She responded, somewhat incredulously, “Didn't the Quarter Master give you a pair of saddle bags?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't be able to fit everything into them," he stated, "So I packed the trunk instead."

Karigan shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible about Weapons and packing. She then proceeded to open Fastion's trunk and sort the contents between what was a necessity and things that he could go without. By the time she was done, the pile that was staying at the castle was significantly larger than the one leaving.

"Ok, that pile," she stated, pointing to the larger one, "stays here, and that pile," she pointed to the other one, "needs to get packed into a saddle bag."

"What about the other bag?" he questioned, noticing that she had said bag instead of bags.

"The other bag will be used for food and supplies. You weren't joking when you said that you would need help packing."

"I really wasn't. What horse will I be using? Can I still use my own?"

"I suppose, but our supplier will be bringing in new horses later this spring, you’ll need a horse that has been conditioned for a Rider’s lifestyle."

Fastion nodded his head as he packed his saddlebag. After telling him to bring his saddle bags to breakfast the next morning, Karigan bid him good-bye, feeling sore from the beating she received from Drent that morning; she headed off to officer quarters, needing to speak to the captain about who would be taking care of Rider accounts while she was gone.

She didn't want to leave it to Mara because even though she was like an older sister to Karigan, figuring really wasn't one of her strong points. Karigan was thinking about Alicia, a new recruit from D'Yer that was good with numbers. If she worked out, then Karigan wouldn't have to deal with the jumble that Mara always left the accounts in.  
________________________________________  
You shouldn't be doing this.

Lauren's conscience nagged her as she burned yet another note to Karigan from the king.

Green Riders are meant to deliver messages, not destroy them.

"Don't you think I know that?" she hissed to herself. It was tearing her up inside, keeping Karigan and Zachary apart. If he wasn't king, she would be helping them instead of keeping them apart. But he was king and Karigan wasn't of noble blood, so there was nothing she could do but try to spare them heartache.

Someone knocked on her door, opening it when she called out for them to enter, her eyes never leaving the hearth as the flames hungrily consumed the kings letter.  
"Do you have a moment, Captain?" Came the questioning voice of her Rider.

"Yes, Karigan. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if we could discuss who would be taking over Rider accounts while I'm in Rhovanny."

"Of course, have a seat." Lauren said, easing herself into the chair behind her desk. Karigan sat down in the opposite chair, noticing the extra worry lines on her captain's face.

"I know that Mara is busy, and I was thinking that maybe Alicia O'Brey could take over accounts. What do you think?"

"I think that is an excellent idea, but you're leaving tomorrow, how would you be able to train her?"

"I was hoping that Mara could do that. I'll try to show her the basic outline of my system today after the mid-day meal. I just wanted to get your permission first before I started."

"You have it. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Karigan paused for a moment, wondering if now would be the right moment to ask for some leave time. She took a breath and decided it was now or never.

"Actually Captain, there is. I was wondering if I could have a month of leave after I get back from Rhovanny. My father will be leaving for spring trading soon and I hope to catch him before he leaves."

Lauren thought about it for a moment, Karigan would be take at least a month in Rhovanny, if not more, and then she wanted another month for visiting her family. That was a least two months of keeping Zachary and Karigan apart.

"That should be fine." She replied, stroking the scar on her neck, "As long as nothing major happens, like Mornhavon returning."

Karigan knew the captain was only joking when she said that, but she still paled a little at the thought of not being in Sacoridia when he returned. And he would return. It was just a matter of when.

"Thank you Captain. If you don't have any further need for me, I need to go find Alicia and ask her if she will take over Rider accounts in my absence."

"Go ahead Rider, I think she is finishing up with riding training." Karigan nodded her head in acknowledgement and stood up and left the captain in search of Alicia.  
________________________________________  
Karigan found Alicia in the stables with the rest of the new recruits, brushing down their mounts. They all stopped what they were doing as soon as she entered. She felt a slight blush rise at the stares the recruits were giving her, but she just acted normal and nodded to them in acknowledgment.

The riding instructor ordered everyone to get back to work taking care of their horses. They all got guilty looks on their faces and turned back to their duty while sneaking glances at the Rider Knight. Karigan found Alicia near the end of the barn, who looked up when Karigan stopped in front of her stall. She picked up a currycomb and began brushing the horse along with Alicia.

"Hi Alicia."

"Hello Rider Sir G'ladheon."

"It’s just Karigan.” She gently chided, “You have a lovely horse."

"Thank you. Her name is Ladybug. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I am leaving tomorrow on an errand, I'll be gone for a month or more, and I was wondering if you would be willing to take over Rider accounts while I'm gone?"

"Are you kidding?" Alicia practically yelled, causing weird looks from her fellow classmates. "It would be an honor to help you!"

"It's not a easy job." Karigan warned, "You'll be stuck in a room balancing the accounts so everyone gets paid and we get money for everyday needs."

"That's ok," Alicia smiled broadly, barely containing her joy at an opportunity to prove herself. "I'm good with numbers and I like being by myself."

"Alright, come see me after the mid-day meal and I'll show you the basics of what you'll be doing, but Lt. Mara will be helping you after I leave."

"I won't disappoint you Rider Sir G'ladheon."

"I told you, it’s just Karigan."

Karigan gave Ladybug a friendly pat and left the stables in search of Drent. The past two months had been hell; she had been training three times a day, every day. Once in the morning, with different styles of weapons; once before lunch, for hand-to-hand and once after dark, for stealth. She had thought that her original training was hell, but this new training was all five levels of hell.  
________________________________________  
As the clock rang out the last notes of the noon hour, Karigan arrived at the practice field. Drent was waiting for her, a scowl on his face.

Uh-oh. What did I do? She couldn't think of anything that she could have done recently to upset him.

"Girl!" he barked, his voice like a whip. "Come here."

She immediately came over and stood in front of him. He was silent for a moment, glaring at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned, squirming a little underneath his scrutiny.

"No, girl. But I think it's time we moved to the next stage in your training. You will now be training with Weapons instead of your fellow trainees. From now until you earn your black band, your clothing will need be modified. Weights will be sewn in every piece of your wardrobe. I understand that you will be leaving for message errand to Rhovanny and that Fastion will be accompanying you. Due to this, he will be in charge of your training. He may not be a Black Shield anymore, but he is still a sword master."

Karigan was speechless. She knew that she had improved drastically under Drent's tutelage but she didn't think she was even close to being ready to go onto the next stage. Drent still physically and verbally abused her morning, noon, and night, but she was only just now beginning to become familiar with the techniques they were teaching her.

"Do you understand, Girl?" Drent barked, jolting Karigan out of her reverie.

"Yes sir." She snapped back at him.

"Good. Today you're going to run 20 laps, with a five pound weight in each hand; after that, Fastion will start with your hand-to-hand. You and Fastion will be exempt from tonight's training due to you leaving tomorrow morning."

Karigan gritted her teeth and answered with another sharp reply. She took off running before he could devise more ways to torture her. She was glad that she had tonight off though, she might spend the evening in the baths. That thought alone kept her going through the next hour of training. Between Drent bellowing at her to run faster and Fastion beating the living daylights out of her, she really looking forward to a long bath.

When the bell finally tolled out one hour, Karigan gave a sigh of relief and limped to the bath house to get cleaned up before she went to the mid-day meal. She wanted to take a long soak in the tub but she only had enough time to change cloths and wipe her arms and face with a towel before she had to meet Alicia.  
________________________________________  
"Rider Sir G'ladheon!" Alicia yelled across the mess hall, waving Karigan over to her table where a few other new Riders sat finishing their meals. Upon seeing the knight, the other Riders stopped what they were doing to stare openly at her. Still not used to the adoration she got from the new recruits, Karigan felt a blush start at the base of her neck.

"Hello everyone." She said, nodding to the recruits at the table, "What do we have for lunch today?"

The occupants of the table were dumbfounded that a person of her station was actually talking to them. Everest Chastin, a new Rider from the city, blushed and spoke up.

"Umm...the cooks made some venison stew and some fresh bread. Th-They even have some fresh fruits imported from the Cloud Islands."

"Sounds delicious." She replied, flashing a smile, "I'll be right back with some food."

Karigan picked up a clean bowl from the table and went over to where the cooks had set out the stew in deep pots and the fresh bread was set out on a table next to the fruits. The stew looked delicious but Karigan didn't want to fill up on just stew with the promise of fresh fruit so she scooped a medium size portion into her bowl, plucked a small chunk of bread out of the small mountain provided and turned to sit down with the recruits.

When Karigan turned around, she nearly spilled her stew attempting to avoid hitting the Rider that now blocked the path in front of her.

"Fastion. Don't do that!" She scolded him, smacking him on the arm. She noticed his own bowl of stew was filled dangerously close to the brim of the bowl. He just smirked at her and handed her a spoon.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you. Everyone else seems frightened by me." He asked, sounding a bit insecure.

"Of course, but I must forewarn you, I am sitting with a table full of new recruits."

Fastion paled a little at the thought of being subjected to their gawking and whispers. Karigan chuckled at the former Weapon's expression, looped her arm around Fastion's free arm and led him over to the table.

Alicia's incessant chatting reminded Karigan of Melry, the captain's adopted daughter, but at least Alicia paused for a few short minutes to let her companions add their opinions on whatever topic was being discussed. With a smile, Alicia noted the two Riders presence at the table.

"Is it true, Sir Karigan?" She asked, an familiar look in her eyes.

"Is what true?" Karigan questioned, noticing the glint in Alicia's eyes and hoping she didn't have a young Tegan on her hands.

"That you and Rider Holden are being going all the way to Rhovanny to negotiate a marriage alliance with yourself and the Coyle merchant family."

Karigan's nearly spit out the water she was drinking while beside her, she heard Fastion's spoon drop into his bowl as his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"That's absolute nonsense. Who did you hear that from?" Karigan asked, wondering who was spreading rumors that she was getting married to a Rhovan.  
"I just assumed that was the reason. I heard about your outing last fall with their younger son and figured that you two had hit it off."

"You assumed wrong," Karigan felt awkward having her marriage talked about behind her back by somebody other than family. "Please don't repeat that rumor and tell anyone whom you have told that you were mistaken. I am going to Rhovanny on official business in my capacity as a Knight of the Realm. Fastion is accompanying me so that I can train him in the duties of a Rider. You all will likewise be paired up with seasoned Riders so they have a chance to pass their knowledge on to you. The captain just thought that I would like to mentor my brother."

Some jaws dropped at her last sentence, not realizing that she was talking about him being her heart brother not her blood brother.

Fastion was shocked that his sister marriage could be discussed so flippantly. He would have thought that Karigan's father had already set up an arranged marriage for her when she was younger. Maybe her father would let her marry for love instead of prestige.

He had only met the merchant once, when Prince Amilton had tried to usurp the king. Fastion instantly saw where Karigan got her fighting spirit and her stubbornness, though he guessed that she inherited her looks from her mother. Karigan's laughter brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled, happy to see his sister carefree without the fate of the world resting upon her shoulders.

He decided to get some fruit before it was all gone and when he stood up, Karigan looked at him quizzically, her hand unconsciously going to where her sword usually rested. He gave her a slight shake of his head, telling her everything was alright. He wasn't surprised that she assumed the worse, she's had good enough reason to be wary in the last year, but he wished she would let herself relax once in awhile.

He hoped that nothing would happen on this run, Karigan deserved to go on a simple run that didn't have the fate of the entire kingdom relying on the outcome. Fastion picked through the arrangement of fruit picking some grapes, strawberries, and some sort of odd fruit he knew Karigan favored on his plate and sat back down, giving the odd looking fruit to his sister. She quietly thanked him, cutting up the fruit revealing a green interior with black seeds while listening to the other Riders talk about their day and the progress of their training.

Fastion got lost in the feeling of camaraderie that was so different from the tight knit family he had had with the Black Shields. With the Black Shields, everyone acted like responsible adults, but with the Riders, there were a mix of personalities ranging from serious and dedicated to goofy and childish. He sometimes missed the Shields, like when Tegan had slipped some itching powder in his sheets on his first night sleeping in the Rider wing, he had itched for the next day and a half until Mara found some itch cream. Tegan had been given two weeks of laundry duty in punishment, but he knew she hadn't meant any harm.

When the bell tolled out two hour, everyone who cleared their tables and headed out to their tasks for the rest of the day. Fastion saw Karigan headed off with a female recruit to the Rider wing, remembering her saying something about training a girl named Alicia how to balance Rider accounts. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He finally decided on seeing if Hep needed any help with the afternoon feeding.  
________________________________________  
Karigan was surprised how quickly Alicia had mastered the accounts; by the time the eighth bell tolled, Alicia had grasped the basic outline of Karigan's system.  
"Have you ever done any accounting before, Alicia?"

"Yes, my father ran a bakery and he had me handle the books. It was nothing as complex as this but it was something to do other than sewing."

Karigan agreed completely with the young woman. She then declared that Alicia had learned enough and started packing up the inkwells, quills, fine sand, and the ledgers.

"If you have any questions, the captain or Lt. Mara can answer them. Lt. Mara should be able to answer any questions you have. If she doesn't know, don't be afraid to ask the captain."

"Of course." Alicia replied.

"Okay," Karigan sighed as she stacked the ledgers on top of each other, "Do you have any last minute questions?"

"Not really."

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you in about a month or two. I also want to thank you for doing this, it takes weight off of Lt. Mara and myself."

"No problem. Good luck on your run."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

On her way to her room, Karigan checked to see if the bathing rooms were empty. She was grateful to see a steaming tub with Fastion pouring a kettle of hot water into it. 

“Perfect timing,” he said, looking up at her, “I was just about to come get you. I know I was rough on you in training today, consider this my apology.”

Karigan gave him a tired smile. “I was fantasizing about a bath all day. Surely the gods sent have sent you.”

“Well, appreciate it while you can sister, I heard we won’t have such luxuries on the road.”

“You heard correctly,” she chuckled, “now leave me alone with your peace offering. But don’t think I will be any easier on you because of this.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said heading toward the door, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Karigan closed and locked the door behind him, glad she had thought to bring a change of clothes with her. She stripped and sank down into the tub, taking care not to fall asleep in the blissful water.

Once the water cooled, she got out and toweled herself off. After remembering to drain the tub, she went to her room and settled in for the night. Karigan sent up a prayer to the gods asking that this run would be safe and uneventful as she set out the gear she would need. She was just about to blow out her candle when she heard a scratching sound coming from her door accompanied by a faint meowing. She opened her door to find the white cat that had taken up residence in her room.  
He walked in and she left the door cracked in case he wanted to leave before she got up. She then blew out her candle and hopped in bed, the cat jumping up beside her a moment later and curling into a ball at the top of her pillow, part of the feline’s body on her head. She ignored him and went straight to sleep, where she dreamed of a world where there was no social division by class. Where a woman could be with the man she loved no matter their social standing. A smile curved her lips as she was lost in the sweet oblivion only sleep could bring.  
________________________________________  
If anyone thought Fastion was a little of an airhead about packing, I was remembering Torne and Jendara and how they said that they were used to servants seeing to their every need. Just in case you were wondering. 'Cause the man can't be perfect in everything.  
Write on,  
MoonHawkD'Alena


	5. On the Road Pt.1

Chapter 5: On the Road Pt 1  
________________________________________  
Karigan curtsied to her partner as they began the dance, feeling off balanced in her court dress. The dress was in her clan colors, with the shades varying between purple and blue, and bright silver thread stitching it all together. Across from her, Zachary looked stunning in a crisp white shirt underneath a black short coat with matching black trousers and boots.

"Is this a dream?" She whispered, not wishing to wake up if it were. Zachary just smiled as he twirled her around the dance floor. Karigan realized that they were acting out different combat sequences, the corset making her labor to pull air into her lungs. When the king finally got a kill point, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and released her. She stepped back and realized that instead of her gown, she now wore her work tunic with some loose pants.

Karigan turned towards Zachary, about to ask him a question when she saw that he had been replaced with an older man.; he was dark hair and complected, marking him as a Rhovan. He held himself with a noble bearing and the circlet around his head marked him as royalty.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his accent thick.

Karigan opened her mouth to answer, but before she could respond, an explosion shook the ground and a bright light flashed, blinding her and knocking her to her hands and knees. Karigan rose up slowly, examining her new surroundings. She was in the white world. Movement to her right caught her eye and she turned to find the death god and his steed, the latter gazing intensely at her.

"Westrion." She breathed his name, barely able to catch her breath.

"Galadheon. I have come to warn you and give you a gift. Mornhavon will return next winter. He has evaded my grip for far too long and I need you to kill end him once and for all."

"Of course," she replied, still a little in shock at actually talking to the Birdman. "How can he be stoped?"

Westrion reached over the saddle and pulled out a finely wrought sword. The double edged sword was made completely out of shining metal that Karigan couldn't identify. The grip of the sword was wrapped tightly in thick, black leather stamped with the Rider symbol, the guard intricately carved with two horses at full gallop and the pommel was a large blue sapphire. He offered her the bejeweled pommel, silently asking her to accept the gift. She gripped it tentatively, hesitant to take anything from the Birdman. As Karigan pulled the sword from its sheath, it let out a ringing sound. She looked to Westrion not sure why the sword made such an odd noise only to find an amused expression on his face.

"The sword seems to like you; he never rang for me. You will find that, just like all magical objects, this sword has a mind of its own. Treat him with respect and he will never fail you."

Karigan swung the blade experimentally, amazed at how well balanced it felt. It didn't feel like a separate weapon but more like an extension of herself. She practiced a move that Arms Master Rendle had taught her. When she finished, she bowed to the death god.

"Thank you, Westrion. I will not fail."

"I know you will not, I have complete faith in you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking straight into her eyes. "The fate of the entire world now rests in your hands. I have complete faith in you." He paused, tilting his head a little to the side. "Dawn nears; you must get back to your reality."

"Thank you again, for the warning and the sword."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead, astonishing her. He then bid her farewell and mounted Salvistar. He urged the steed into a trot and they quickly faded from her sight. Karigan ran her hands over the sword again still awed by the workmanship.

Greetings Galadheon.

Karigan jerked her hand away from the blade, dropping it, not believing what she had just heard. She slowly reached for the sword and as soon as she touched it, she heard the voice again.

You are not imagining things, Galadheon. I am called Aquila. I am honored to have you as a wielder.

"I am the one honored." Karigan replied. She felt something pinch her cheek repeatedly, jerking her awake.

Karigan looked up to find the tomb cat sitting on her shoulder, lightly biting her cheek. She sat up, making him relocate to where her head had just vacated. Karigan tried to swing her legs over the edge, but stopped when her leg hit a long metal object. She lifted up the covers to find Aquila lying beside her. She picked him up and noticed that there was a belt attached to him. She hung the sword on the corner of her chair while she got dressed.

As Karigan was strapping the sword around her waist, someone knocked on her door. She called for them to enter and was not surprised when Fastion came in.

"Almost ready, little sister?"

"Actually brother, we will have to delay our trip. Something came up and I need to talk to the king and Captain Mapstone immediately."

"Okay." he nodded, noticing the new sword she now wore, but knowing she would explain in due time. "He should be finishing up his breakfast right about now. If we hurry, we might catch him."

The clock tolled out eight hour as Karigan and Fastion once again sprinted across castle grounds to locate their king and captain. As the last bell rang out, they arrived at the royal apartments where the king was just exiting his rooms.

"Your highness." Karigan called when she caught sight of him. Zachary looked surprised at seeing her, having thought she would be well on her way to Rhovanny by now.

"Karigan, what are you doing here? I thought you would already be gone. I hope nothing's wrong?"

"Actually, there is. I need to speak to you and the captain immediately. Do you know where she is?"

"We were to meet in my study after breakfast. I'm on my way there now."

Karigan and Fastion fell in step with him as they silently made their way to his study. They arrived within minutes and found the captain waiting for them inside. Captain Mapstone looked just as surprised to see them as the king was. Karigan nodded to her as everyone sat down on the couches. "I have some urgent news about Mornhavon."

This got everyone's attention. Karigan unbelted Aquila from her waist and laid him across her knees.

Be strong, Galadheon.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Westrion came to me in a dream and told me that Mornhavon will return next winter. He said that I am the only one who will be able to kill him for good. He gave me this sword to kill Mornhavon with."

She handed Aquila to the king who tried to pull him out of the scabbard. But he couldn't. Captain Mapstone and Fastion both tried to pull him out, but got the same results. With a chuckle, Karigan reclaimed the sword and drew it, the ring of it clearing the sheath filling the room. When she looked at the others faces, they were filled with awe.

"It truly is a weapon from the gods, may I see it?" Zachary asked, holding his hands out.

Karigan sent a questioning thought to Aquila, asking for permission. She was surprised when she received a positive response from him.  
I want to meet the man whom you have pledged you life and heart to.

Karigan nodded and handed him hilt first to Zachary. She knew the instant that Aquila introduced himself because Zachary's jaw dropped open and he looked at her amazement.

"Greetings Aquila," he said out loud, earning odd looks from the captain and Fastion. "You have my undying gratitude for helping Rider Sir G'ladheon eliminate Mornhavon." He was silent for a moment, listening to whatever Aquila was saying, then he nodded and handed the sword to the captain.

Karigan sent a questioning thought to Aquila, wondering what was going on.

I want to understand them, Galadheon.

She chuckled at the captain's look of amazement when Aquila introduced himself. Fastion was next, his usually passive face one of shock as introduction's were made. He then handed the sword back to Karigan and she sheathed it, once again resting him on her lap.

"Excellency," she began, "I know I am supposed to ride for Rhovanny today, but might I suggest that someone else go in my stead. I need to stay here and help prepare everyone for Mornhavon's return."

Zachary was torn, not wanting her to leave but knowing that if she stayed, she would be caught up in battle plans. He let out a sigh and shook his head.  
"No, you of all people need to go. You can tell the Rhovan's about how brutal Mornhavon can be." Karigan opened her mouth in protest but was stopped when Zachary held his hand up. "Please?"

Karigan thought it over for a moment, standing up to pace the floor.

"No, I need to be here training with the army and helping them prepare for winter."

Zachary sighed and looked up at her but only saw determination in her sapphire eyes.

"Lauren, Fastion, please give us a moment."

They both stood up and gave a quick bow to the king before leaving. As soon as the door shut, Zachary had Karigan wrapped in his arms. Karigan was surprised but she snuggled deeper into his embrace, glad to have this time with him.

"As much as I want you to stay here with me, you need to go to Rhovanny and tell them about Mornhavon. It is even more urgent now that we know when he will be coming." He looked down at her and kissed her with such passion that left both them breathless. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. "Please?" He asked once he had regained his breath.

"Alright," She replied, breathing heavily, "but promise me you will talk to Lady Estora about ending the marriage contract."

"I promise." He lightly kissed her and hugged her tightly to him. "Be careful and come back to me soon."

Karigan smiled, "Don't I always come back? I admit that sometimes I'm not always conscious or in perfect health, but I always come back to you."

Zachary smiled and gave her a kiss before releasing her. He went over to his desk and pulled out a thick envelope with the royal seal on it. "For the Rhovan king," he said by way of explanation as he handed it to her, "I have written in detail what has happened so far concerning Mornhavon, I also told him should he have any questions, to ask you."

Karigan picked her sword off the couch and belted it back on. “I was afraid I’d have to ride off without it.” She teased as she took the bound papers from him. Zachary gave her a final kiss and whispered I love you.

"I love you too. I'll be back in a six weeks; please don't let the lord-governors convene a war council until I return. If you need an excuse, tell them you need to know the Rhovan's position before we plan our strategies."

Karigan opened the door and exited to find Fastion and the captain standing in the hallway.

"Looks like I won't be able to take leave, Captain." she said walking up to them, "Come on, Fastion, we've got a treaty to deliver."

She strode down the hall, not waiting to see if he was following her. When he caught up to her, he asked what was going on.

"We are going to proceed as if nothing happened. We'll go to Rhovan and tell the king everything we know. I pray he is wise enough to realize the threat."

They walked back to the Rider wing, neither needing to speak. Upon arrival, they each went to their rooms to grab their saddlebags and met back in the common room.

"Let's eat some breakfast before we get on the road. It's not a good idea to be on the road with an empty stomach."

Fastion nodded, hoisting his saddlebags over one shoulder. He went to pick up Karigan's bags, but she stopped him with a glare.

"Everyone carries their own weight unless they are either severely injured or deathly sick, I am neither." She stated while throwing her own bag over her shoulder. "After we eat, I'll have the cooks fill our bags with provisions and pick up our travel fare, then we can leave."  
________________________________________  
Karigan and Fastion arrived at the stables to find Mara waiting for them, holding the reins of two fully tacked horses. One was Karigan's Condor; the other was Fastion's Dragonfly. Upon seeing their masters, each horse let out a wicker of delight.

"Looks like somebody's impatient to get on the road." Mara commented with a chuckle, handing over the reins. "Take care, Karigan. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"When do I ever try to get into trouble?"

"True, but it finds you none the less."

"I'm just praying that this run is uneventful. I've had enough adventure to last five lifetimes."

Mara chuckled at this, having listened to all of Karigan's tales while she was recovering in the mending wing. "How about you Fastion? Are you excited to go on your first run?"

"I'm just happy to finally be on the road after being stuck with newbies for the past month." he replied, securing his saddlebags and bedroll to his horse.  
"Yeah, but now you have to put up with me." Karigan joked, swinging up into her saddle.

"And you have to deal with me." he remarked, swinging up in his own saddle.

"You guys are gonna be fine. Just try not to kill each other."

"We'll see you in about six weeks, Mara. Keep the recruits from getting too formal. I trust Ty to make sure they know how to behave in front of nobles. But I need you and Arms Master Gresia to make sure they know how to behave in battle. There are hard times ahead, and everyone needs to be ready."

"We'll get them ready." Mara smiled and patted Condor on the neck. "Have a uneventful trip." She called merrily as Karigan and Fastion urged their horses into a trot, riding across the grounds toward the Winding Way.  
________________________________________  
The country side varied between open plain and thick forest, interrupted only by the occasional village or town. When they stopped to water the horses, the citizens came out and greeted them with well wishes for the king and his impending marriage. Karigan accepted them in a professional manner, not allowing her personal feelings to get in the way. The children rushed over to gawk at her and Fastion and ask endless questions.

Fastion just stood back and watched her, noticing the way she handled the well-wishers and the children that came out to see the fabled Green Rider's. A young girl tugged on his pant leg, looking up at him with awe in her eyes.

"Can I pet your pony?" she asked, her arms stretching up towards him in anticipation of his answer. He smiled at her, hoisting her up so she could pet Dragonfly. 

"What's her name?" She asked, stroking the horse's nose.

"Her name is Dragonfly. I got her when she was just a filly; I was about your age. My name is Fastion."

The little girl giggled, her face lighting up in a smile. "That's a funny name."

"And I suppose your name is isn't funny at all." Fastion replied, teased.

The child got an indignant look on her face. "Of course not. My mommy and daddy gave me a pretty name, my name is Irene."

"That is a very pretty name." Fastion agreed, setting her back down.

"Thank you for letting me pet Dragonfly, Fastion." She said, taking care to pronounce his name correctly.

"You are welcome." He answered, "She likes it when people give her attention."

"Fastion," Karigan's voice called, "Let's move out."

"That's my cue to leave. Good bye, Irene."

The little girl waved good-bye. "Bye Fastion, Bye Dragonfly."

Fastion swung up into his saddle and joined Karigan on the main road. They trotted until they got to the outskirts of the town then gave the horses their heads. Immediately, Condor broke into a run, happy for the exercise. Dragonfly was a little slower starting out but managed to keep up with Condor. After about six or seven miles though, Dargonfly started to slow down. Karigan noticed and reined Condor in, who was barely winded.

"I guess my little Fly isn't used to such hard runs." Fastion said, patting her neck.

"She's a good horse, Fastion. But she wasn't trained for long-distance runs."

"It's not just that. She's been my horse since I was a child, so she doesn't have that much longer to live."

"I'm sorry."She said, laying a sympathetic hand on his arm, "Green Riders, of all people, know how strong the bond is between horse and rider. I'm sure the captain will allow you to keep her until her time comes to an end."

Dusk found Karigan debating whether to continue to the next waystation or to just camp for the night and get an early start tomorrow morning. Lost in thought, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings; neither was Fastion apparently because when she looked up, she found the road blocked by a tree. She pulled Condor to a stop, her hand going to Aquila. But before she could draw him, she felt a pressure at the base of her spine.

"Take yer hand off ya weapon, lass, and put yer hans were I ken see 'em." A rough voice ordered her.

Karigan looked over at Fastion to find him similarly pinned. He locked gazes with her, silently telling her to go along for now and they held up their hands in surrender.


	6. On the Road Pt. 2

Chapter 6: On the Road Pt 2  
________________________________________  
Karigan and Fastion raised their hands. They mentally kicked themselves for being caught off-guard as they were ordered to slowly get off their horses. They did so, scanning the area for any more brigades, spotting maybe ten men in the bushes waiting on either side of the road.

"Well, well, well. Whadda we 'ave here, Garrett?"

"Looks like two Greenies, Bart; all alone with nobody ta protect 'em."

Karigan and Fastion stood between their horses, the highwaymen standing in front of them, their swords pointing at their chest.

"We're not the ones who need protection," Karigan hissed, glaring at the highwaymen, "The odds aren't in your favor."

"Two sword masters against a few thugs, it's too easy." Fastion chimed in, knowing that he and Karigan could fight their way out if it came down to a battle. "It's not looking so good for you two."

"We ain't alone, Greenie." The one called Garette let out a whistle and the men hiding came onto the road.

Fastion got a grin on his face. "Now things are looking more even." he said, his hand inching toward his sword.

Karigan noticed, her own hand slowly moving to grasp the pommel of Aquila. In one fluid motion, they simultaneously drew their weapons, knocking their would-be robber’s blades away. While still in shock, Bart and Garrett were cut down in one quick slash from both Riders. The other men moved towards them, fear flashing in their eyes but quickly replaced with anger over the loss of their leaders.

Karigan and Fastion split up and each took five brigades. Karigan was amazed at the response she was getting from Aquila. He drew on her strength and memory; gathering together everything she had learned about survival and putting that knowledge in her immediate grasp. She parried, blocked, and attacked, every swing falling an opponent. Within minutes, twelve men lay dead in the road, leaving two Green Riders wondering what to do with the bodies.

"Since when did I become a swordmaster?" Karigan looked at her heart brother, questioning his earlier words.

"You practically are," Fastion quickly defended himself, "All you need to do is pass the test and it is only given during the winter solstice."

Karigan decided to leave the subject alone and went into woods to gather some fire wood while Fastion moved the bodies into a pile. Karigan came back, and placed the wood between the bodies. Fastion dug through his saddlebags, searching for the tinder box. Upon finding it, he struck up a flame and set the bodies on fire.  
"There's a waystation about seven miles up the road, we can stop there for the night." Karigan said, brushing her hands off. Fastion nodded and they both mounted their horses. They kept up a steady pace, cantering most of the way. By the time they arrived at the waystation, it was almost completely black except for the occasional moonlight leaking through the tree branches. As they passed through the wards, Fastion shivered slightly, a motion Karigan didn't miss.

"What you just felt were the wards set up around the perimeter of the waystation to keep Riders safe." As the words left Karigan's mouth, a fox raced across the path. "Though they don't seem to keep out small animals."

Fastion chuckled and dismounted Dragonfly, following Karigan to the paddock attached to the cabin. They un-tacked their horses and rubbed them down with currycombs. Karigan told Fastion where the grain was located and went to go fill two buckets with fresh water. She came back and set the water buckets on the hook, stepping back so the horses could drink. She then shouldered her tack and bags, motioning for Fastion to follow her. Karigan opened the door and had to jump out of the way of two opossums who ran out of the cabin. She then proceeded to dump her bags on one of the four beds set up in the cabin.

"Ok," she said placing her hands on her hips, "do you want to sweep the floor or start a fire?"

"I'll sweep." he replied, claiming his own bed. "Where is the broom?"

Karigan waved her hand toward a closet as she pulled out her tinder box. She picked out a few logs from the selection against the wall and placed them in the hearth. After a few seconds, the flames started right up and greedily licked at the wood. She heard Fastion sneeze repeatedly as the dust he had disturbed irritated his nose. He came back and she instructed him where to find a metal pot, some herbal tea leaves, and some mugs.

"Could you please go fill this halfway with water from the creek?" she asked, extending the metallic pot. "Go out behind the paddock and keep going straight, you can't miss it."

He nodded his head "And don't think I've forgotten about training." He threw over his shoulder as he exited.

Karigan chuckled and shook her head; she hadn't forgotten but had sure hoped that he would. He returned and she put the pot over the hearth, intending to let the water boil while they practiced.

"Training first, tea later." Fastion said, giving her a stern gaze.

"Yes, sir." She replied, teasingly. "But we need to stay within the protection of the wards."

They walked out into the yard to start their lesson.  
________________________________________  
Stevic G'ladheon had just sat down with the latest addition to his library when a servant knocked on the door.

"Chief," A small boy poked his head around the door, his face apologetic for disturbing his master, "Several men are here, asking to see you and Mistress Karigan."

"Do these men have names? Did they say what they wanted?" Stevic asked, removing his feet from his desk and placing them on the floor.

He hoped it wasn't yet another adventure depraved merchant asking for his Kari's hand in marriage. Ever since she had gone out with Braymer Cole; most of the bachelor merchants had come to proposition him for her hand in marriage. He had declined every proposal, having resigned himself to letting his daughter pick out a husband for herself. He wouldn't force her into a marriage, hoping that she would find something as real as what he and Kariny had experienced in their short time together.

"None that they would give, Chief." The boy replied, bringing the merchant out of his thoughts.

Stevic sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, show them in."

Three men walked into the room. They held themselves aloof, making Stevic think that they were nobles. Their bronze skin and sand colored hair mixed with azure eyes, reminded him of his wife. The one in the middle was slightly taller than his companions and he stepped forward.

They all swept into an extravagant bow. "Greetings Chief Galadheon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The taller man, who Stevic concluded was the leader, stuck out his hand, grasping Stevic's hand firmly within his own. "We can get down to business as soon as your daughter joins us." He glanced toward the door as if any second she would appear.

Stevic frowned, "Karigan is currently residing in Sacor City, serving in His Majesty's Messenger Corps."

The leader blinked, and then cast a glance to the two shorter men. They mumbled a few words in a strange dialect between one another before turning back to face him. "I'm afraid that she is the reason that we are here and that we must now leave for Sacor City. Thank you for your time, good evening Chief Galadheon." The three men turned to leave.

"Wait! You're leaving already? What is it that you want with my Karigan? As her father I demand you tell me what you want with her." He raised himself up to his already intimidating height. Who were these men that felt that they could come and go without answering any questions? The three men held there place.

"I'm sorry, but this is something that must be discussed with your daughter first. If she chooses to tell you afterwards that is her decision. However, we are under strict orders to speak to her and her alone. Safety and peace be upon you, Chief Galadheon."

With those words they disappeared, back into the hallway. Stevic followed them, intending to get some answers, but they were not in the hallway.  
“Where in the name of the gods did they go?”


	7. Author's Note

Hey all, I have a serious case of writer's block. I have absolutely NO IDEA where to go with this fic. Please, please, please send me ANY plots via private message. Thank you in advance for all your wonderful ideas.


End file.
